onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Featured Article Polls
As discussed in this page since we didn't want to completely want to delete the page, we thought that we should continue updating it. So, we thought of beginning nominations of three days before a month end because the nominations will last only three days. Then begin the poll on the first day of the next month that will last for a week. We will start with February, though we are starting it later than planned. Rules *One nomination per user. *Sign your nomination. *Try to nominate relevant characters. *No buying votes *No buying nominations *No threats *No insulting other people's nominations *No user page or non mainspace articles permitted *Don't talk about THE RULES. ..and that's really it. February 2013 - Part 1 Nominations The nominations for this period ended February 6, 2013 at 23:47 UTC. # Monet 23:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC) # Caesar Clown 23:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) # Brownbeard 23:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC) #Gaimon #Donquixote Pirates 00:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) #Kaido #Chopper SeaTerror (talk) 00:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) #Kin'emon 01:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Voting This poll is now closed. We will feature Monet The poll ended on February 14, 2013 at 4:00 UTC. Monet # 04:02, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # 04:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # 07:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # 22:21, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Caesar Clown # 04:02, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # 04:08, February 7, 2013 (UTC) #. 06:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Brownbeard # 07:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC) interesting character Gaimon # Donquixote Pirates # 04:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) The obvious choice..... Kaido Tony Tony Chopper # 04:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC) How the hell was this never featured before? # 04:05, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I know right. # 22:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Chopper!! :D Kin'emon # 22:45, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I know Chopper will probally win, but Kin'emon desrrves this too! # Discussion Discuss February 2013 matters here. 00:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Not being allowed to vote for your own nomination is retarded. SeaTerror (talk) 00:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) 1 vote per person.. therefore everybody would just vote for their own nomination. 01:00, February 4, 2013 (UTC) We have our opinion. Why would we want to change our opinion by voting on someone else? Then we'd rather just not vote at all, which would be worse. Better to just let us vote for ourselves. Not really up for discussion honestly. When you nominate something, you have to vote for other things. 01:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Of course it is up for discussion. You can't just arbitrary make up rules. SeaTerror (talk) 04:01, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Start a forum. 04:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) February 2013 - Part 2 Nominations The nominations for this period has ended on February 17, 2013 at 4:00 UTC. #Usopp # Nico Robin 04:19, February 14, 2013 (UTC) #Caesar Clown 05:58, February 14, 2013 (UTC) #Vergo #Chopper SeaTerror (talk) 06:42, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Voting This poll will decide which article will to be featured. The poll for this period will end on March 5, 2013 at 4:00 UTC. Usopp # # # Nico Robin # 04:02, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # 04:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Can't we just feature all of the Straw Hats' articles automatically? It seems like such a no-brainer to have them all featured. # Caesar Clown # 04:34, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # # Vergo # # # Chopper # # # Discussion March 2013 - Part 1 Nominations The nominations for this period will start on March 1, 2013 at 00:00 (UTC) and end on March 15, 2013 at 00:00 (UTC). Only the top five articles will be included in the voting. # # # # # Voting Discussion Category:Open Polls